Approaching the Ancient One/Open your Eye/Offering Strange to learn sorcery
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet the Ancient One in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. While inside, Mordo explains more about the master who owns it's place. Mickey Mouse: What is this place? Karl Mordo: The sanctuary of our teacher, the Ancient One. Dr. Steven Strange: The Ancient One? What’s his real name? (realizing) Right. Forget everything I think I know. I’m sorry. (as he was assisted for hospitality) Thank you for... huh! Okay, that’s, uh... a thing... Thank you. Hello. Uh, thank you. (as he's offered a cup and some tea) And thank you. (at the old man) Uh, thank you, Ancient One... for... seeing me... The Ancient One: You’re very welcome. Sora: Is that...? Karl Mordo: The Ancient One. The Ancient One: Thank you, Master Mordo. Thank you, Master Hamir! Mickey Mouse and company I presume? Mickey Mouse: You heard of us? The Ancient One: I was foretold rumors about you as well as your mentor, Yen Sid. (looks at Strange) Mr. Strange! Dr. Steven Strange: Doctor, actually. The Ancient One: Well, no. Not anymore, surely. Isn’t that why you’re here? You’ve undergone many procedures. Seven, right? Dr. Steven Strange: Yeah... Good tea. Did you heal a man named Pangborn? A paralyzed man. The Ancient One: In a way. Dr. Steven Strange: You helped him to walk again. The Ancient One: Yes. Dr. Steven Strange: How do you correct a complete C7-C8 spinal cord injury? The Ancient One: Oh, I didn’t correct it. He couldn’t walk, I convinced him that he could. Dr. Steven Strange: You’re not suggesting it was psychosomatic? The Ancient One: When you reattach a severed nerve, is it you who heals it back together or the body? Dr. Steven Strange: It’s the cells. The Ancient One: And the cells are only programmed to put themselves together in very specific ways. Dr. Steven Strange: That’s right. The Ancient One: What if I told you that your own body could be convinced to put itself back together in all sorts of ways? Dr. Steven Strange: You’re talking about cellular regeneration. That’s... bleeding-edge medical tech. Is that why you’re working here, without a governing medical board? I mean... just how experimental is your treatment? The Ancient One: Quite. Dr. Steven Strange: So, you figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self-heal? The Ancient One: No, Mr. Strange. I know how to reorient the spirit to better heal the body. Dr. Steven Strange: Spirit... to heal the body. Huh. A... Al... Al... alright. How do we do that? Where do we start? The Ancient One: (as she showed him the page of the book) Don’t like that map? Dr. Steven Strange: Oh, no. It’s... it’s very good. It’s just... you know, I’ve seen it before. In gift shops. The Ancient One: (showing him another page of the book) And what about this one? Dr. Steven Strange: Acupuncture, great. The Ancient One: Yeah? What about... (showing him the next one) that one? Dr. Steven Strange: You’re showing me an MRI scan? I can not believe this. The Ancient One: Each of those maps was drawn up by someone who could see in part, but not the whole. Dr. Steven Strange: I spent my last dollar getting here on a one-way ticket, and you’re talking to me about healing through belief? The Ancient One: You’re a man who’s looking at the world through a keyhole, and you spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole. To see more, know more. And now, on hearing that it can be widened in ways you can’t imagine, you reject the possibility? Dr. Steven Strange: No, I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales about chakras, or energy, or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter, and nothing more. We’re just another tiny, momentary speck within an indifferent universe. The Ancient One: You think too little of yourself. Dr. Steven Strange: Oh, you think you see through me, do you? Well, you don’t. But I see through you!!! Just then, she used her fighting skills and tested on Strange as he sees himself in his own spirit. Dr. Steven Strange: (back in reality) What did you just do to me?!? The Ancient One: I pushed your astral form out of your physical form. Dr. Steven Strange: What’s in that tea? Psilocybin? LSD? The Ancient One: Just tea. With a little honey. Dr. Steven Strange: What just happened? The Ancient One: For a moment, you entered the astral dimension. Dr. Steven Strange: What? The Ancient One: A place where the soul exists apart from the body. Dr. Steven Strange: Why are you doing this to me? The Ancient One: To show you just how much you don’t know. Open your eye. (working her reality sorcery on him) Dr. Steven Strange: No! No… No! Crap! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! This isn’t real it isn’t real it isn’t... (shrieks in shock) Karl Mordo: (in spirit) His heart rates are getting dangerously high. The Ancient One: (as she brought him back in reality) He looks alright to me. (brings him back in illusions again) You think you know how the world works? You think that this material universe is all there is? What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses? At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts shape reality. This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving. Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places, where powers older than time lie... ravenous... and waiting. Who are you in this vast multiverse, Mr. Strange? At last, the Ancient One brought Strange back into reality of the world. The Ancient One: Have you seen that before in a gift shop? Dr. Steven Strange: Teach me! The Ancient One: As you wish, Mr. Strange. Mickey Mouse: And what about us, we wish to support Doctor Strange during his training. The Ancient One: Do as you must, Mickey. But do not interfere every exams given to Mr. Strange. Sylvia Marpole: We give you our word, Ancient One. The Ancient One: Very good, our training begins at dawn. (to Strange) Be ready, Mr. Strange. Dr. Stephen Strange: Mickey, are you sure you and your friends wanted to help me? Mickey Mouse: I'm sure. Goofy: Excuse me, Ancient One, have you heard of a Heartless? The Ancient One: I am well aware of that, there's no need to discuss it right now. Max Goof: Come on, let's make ready for tomorrow. So, Mickey and his friends joined Strange to make sure he get himself back on his feet. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225